A rainbow over the clouds
by typhoonish.hadi
Summary: Geo 's body has disappeared through his chest being hit by a devastating projectile and Harp Note (or Sonia ) was left alone , with her lover(Geo) gone , which is unknown since the time he vanished vividly in front of Harp Note 's own eyes .
1. Sacrifice? Maybe not

[Note] Geo will be in the same appearance , white shirt and black pants in EM Wave form . I  
suddenly came up with that idea because I think Geo looks cooler in his EM Wave form for  
all my Megaman Starforce fanfictions . Anyways , remember to review . I ' d really love to  
know what you all think of this fanfiction . ^_^

Harp Note was running away from something . Something which looked like a wide  
television screen possessed by a virus which kills people , shooting out streams of  
faint rainbow to its prey . It was paired with a smaller one which is probably supporting  
its view and scope accuracy . It floated at the height of the forest trees and chased Harp  
Note persistently .

" Harp Note , come to me ! " Geo shout out to Harp Note . He was near a holy tree which  
leads to Valorian Streets , which was where she lived . Harp Note was closer to Geo .  
The killer was closing in too . Geo took out a blue bow and fired an arrow in the air .  
The arrow shot through as fast as lightning and ' BAM ! ' the arrow hit directly at the  
middle of the screen .The killer stopped in its track , its support tending to its 'injuries ' .  
This gave time for Harp Note to run . Unfortunately , the killer had little injuries and was  
now stable and resumed its chase .

Harp Note was now behind Geo . The killer stopped in front of Geo .

" You have to get past me to get her ! " Geo taunted ,raising his arms up to show defense  
for the lady . The killer did not hesitate and immediately fired a stream of faint rainbow .  
The stream traveled slowly . Slowly . Slowly . Then it hit Geo in the chest as he jumped to  
block the attack . His whole body shimmered into rainbow specks and vanished , his body  
evaporated as the hit from the stream was strong enough to do that . Harp Note ran to the  
tree and she vanished beyond it , warping to a different realm which will never intersect

with the densely forested woods.


	2. Dead? No, CAPTURED

She sat in class forlornly , the teacher 's words not even getting a chance to penetrate through  
her brain which was dreaming . She felt guilty that she had to trouble Geo at that time .

Flashback :  
" You ' ll have to get past me to get her ! " PEW! BAM !

Then Geo 's body solidified into rainbow specks which evaporated and left an everlasting  
guilt on Harp Note .

" What if he does ' nt talk to me anymore if I see him again ? Will I be without the guy I want  
to be with ? " These thoughts circulated in her mind like athletes running 500 laps on a circular  
field at an exaggerating speed . Tears started to flow from her eyes . She felt hurt putting  
her crush to such a danger . She could feel the pain in her heart , throbbing on the yet to know  
fact that Geo will not even face her .

" He 's a nice guy although he's shy at times . He won't do such a thing to me. " She tried to  
comfort herself with that thought , but it was futile as her thinking does not corroborate  
with each other , which left her in confusion , hurt and guilt . A mixture of feelings which  
does not have its components an element , but compounds .

Somewhere out there , an unknown dimension :

" Why did you intend to kill her ? " Geo questioned the killer in the previous chapter which  
was now standing in front of Geo . Geo was held up on a rainbow - modeled board with his  
legs spread out , his whole body tightly wrapped in rainbow strings . He had actually been  
captured , not dead as the killer wanted him hostage for trying to protect Harp Note at that  
time , which successfully interrupted the killer 's succession in getting Harp Note . Now Geo  
was trapped in an alien unknown dimension , unable to go anywhere but face the notorious  
television screen .

" Why ? Let me tell you something little boy..."

" I 'M NOT A LITTLE BOY ! "

"Whatever , but then the point actually is that you have a close relationship with her , and  
I want you as my permanent entertainer .Thus , I used my act , which is to try to kill her , to  
lure you out and snatch you away from that world ! " He pointed his claw machine fingers at the  
Earth , showing hatred and vengeance .

"Don ' t you know how it feels for me ? A television screen not sold to anybody for years ?  
Do you know how mundane it was , being kept away then thrown when old like a piece of  
dress?NO! " It shouted angrily at Geo , its tone mixed with jealousy and hatred .

" And now at least I have someone to play with me . You . " The killer lifted Geo 's chin with  
its bare cold machine claw , showing a triumphant feeling which is like "Yes . Finally one  
customer ."

Geo gulped nervously . He started to break cold sweat . He does 'nt want to be trapped in an  
unknown dimension and be mercilessly tortured by a cranky old television . What if he does ' nt  
get out there ? What if his friends and family worry about him ? What if he does ' nt get to see  
Harp Note ? What if he dies there and nobody knows ? Then he finally thought of something .  
He must get out of there or else his life will be miserable .


	3. Tortured

" Time for entertainment time ." The killer snickered and immediately pulled Geo out of the  
strings and dragged him along the floor . He tried to break free but it was no use . He was  
slowly pulled into a spacious room . The room had a single bed and nothing else . The killer  
threw him onto the bed. It locked the door and stood there. It started to materialise Harp Note,  
but that was not the real Harp Note . The decoy walked towards Geo .Her appearance was  
normal. She sat on Geo' s lower abdomen. She gripped his face hard so that he would fall  
into her seduction . Geo blushed.

She leaned in to the young man' s face. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes morphed  
into red spheres. Geo was shocked and struggled to move but failed . She started to rip his shirt  
off and rape him. Voices of agony and fear echoed through the whole room. Geo started to cry  
because he could not tolerate being tortured .

After being satisfied, the decoy Harp Note left Geo and walked towards the killer and she vanished.  
Geo cried because he could not accept the fact that he was raped.

" That was fun. Don' t worry because you can do this for your whole life. There' s no escape from  
here. " The killer said to Geo after moving near to him. The killer headed out of the room and  
closed the door behind him and waited for Geo to come out.

Geo gingerly scooped his clothes from the floor and put them on. Images of the decoy tearing his shirt  
off and pulling off his pants and forcing him to have sex was ust too much for him to bear. He felt like  
killing himself on the spot. But there was no way to do that because there was no suicide potential  
items in the place. He gingerly walked towards the door and twisted the doorknob weakly.

Outside the room was no longer the hallway he was being dragged on earlier. It had transformed into  
a humongous hall which had rows of black cannons on the walls The floor Geo was on was a long white  
walkway . The cannons started fire volleys of black sticky balls directly at Geo. When one stuck to Geo' s  
body, it started to expand rapidly like sticky balloons. Geo did not have time to react. Cannons fired .  
Balls flying. Geo was engulfed by the balls. The balls expanded and covered his legs and all. He finally  
collapsed to the floor with the balls all expanding around him. He tried to get up but the more he moved,  
the faster and more balls will weigh him down and expand. Geo finally lost and could not move his body  
up because the collective weight of the balls was weighing down on him. He panted heavily as the balls  
succumbed him. Geo could see the killer in front of him standing before the balls fully covered his face and  
blacked out his vision.

Note:The scene in the last paragraph is the scene in the movie in The Incredibles where Mr Incredible was  
captured by balls. The scene in that paragraph is the exact same scene as the one in the movie. Balls expanding  
and flying and sticking to anything like fluid glue applied to balloons, cannons firing at a rapid rate like a machine  
gun, the victim falling and unable to escape because of the collective weight of the balls. :P


End file.
